Part Time Hunters
by Kneoria
Summary: On the way to their next hunt, Sam and Dean are asked to stop and lend a hand to the strangest hunting pair they have ever met.


**Title: **Part Time Hunters

**Summary: **On the way to their next hunt, Sam and Dean are asked to stop and lend a hand to the strangest hunting pair they have ever met.

**Pairings: **None, BlackHawk if one squints

**Warnings: **Language.

**Disclaimer: **All Characters belong to their respective companies. I have simply decided to play with them for your, and my, amusement.

**Author's Note: **For my fabulously lovely ginger lady. Many Happy Returns to you.

* * *

Part Time Hunters

* * *

They had stopped in Port Angeles for dinner on the way to the next hunt. Dean had just taken a bite of his burger as attractive redhead in a brown leather coat, black shirt and jeans followed by a man; also in a black shirt, cargo pants and sunglasses approached their table. They were soaking wet, and before either of the boys could say something, the woman spoke. "You two are the Winchesters, yes?"

Dean swallowed. "And if we are?"

She sighed and pulled up a chair. "Then we need your help"

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Lady, you've got three different knives that I can see, a Taser and a gun. Muscles back there, also has two guns and some sort of specialty weapons case. I don't know what kind of help you need, but I don't think we can offer it."

She ignored him. "What do you know about Rusalka?"

"Russian water spirits, right?" Sam asked and the Woman nodded, while the man spoke up. "More like evil Russian mermaids."

"They eat people?"

"A lot of things eat people. But no. They like men and lure them into lakes by singing and drown them."

"Right" Dean took another bite of his burger. "What does that have to do with us?"

The woman rolled her eyes. "In the past two weeks, nine men, four women and seven children have disappeared from Lake Sutherland and been found dead in a feeder stream the following day. Others have reported hearing haunting music and a series of strange pale women with green or golden hair appearing at the lake."

"Rusalkas?"

"Rusalki and yes."

"So why do you need us then? It sounds like you two know exactly what you guys are doing."

"Semik started three days ago."

"And what is cemex?"

"A cement company. But that's not what I am talking about. Semik, also called Rusal'naia, is the week of the Rusalka. In the weeks before, large numbers start to gather and kill. This will continue for another four days as they welcome the new rusalka. The large numbers require that we take backup."

"They're killing women and children? Why?" Sam asked. "I thought you said they liked men?"

"Yes. They do. Rusalki are created when unbaptized children, or young wronged women drown."

"Hm. So they're creating more of themselves"

"It is Semik. That is the point. "

Dean put down his burger. "Well, I'm in then. How do we kill these things?"

The man shrugged. "Not sure. They're spirits, so salt and burn might work. Problem is, the bones would be in the bottom of the lake. Myth also says to dry their hair or snap the comb they carry around with them."

"Snap the comb? What is this, InuYasha or something?" dean muttered

"Actually, that show does contain a few valid ways for killing some of the Japanese supernatural." The woman casually stated.

"Really." Sam said as Dean paid the waitress. Moments later the four made their way outside.

"So, now that we're about to go off and kill some monsters, can I get a name?" Dean asked

The woman stopped as if considering it. "Natalie Rumyantsev." She said gesturing to herself then pointed at her partner. "Jonah Smithson"

"Nice to meet you. Lets go gank some spirits."

* * *

The battle had first swung in their favor, mainly due to the earplugs they were all wearing. The guy, Jonah, apparently was a master marksman and in that special weapons case of his had a bow with several birch arrows that worked very well for keeping the rusalka away from the water, though it wouldn't gank them. It turned out that the dry hair did that, but the comb had to be broken first as it allowed them to control water and put out the fire. Just after they had figured that out, was when things started to get strange. A particularly violent blow to the head had knocked Jonah's earplugs out and the rusalki took advantage. Opening their mouths they began to sing, and Dean was thankful for the earplugs. Though he couldn't hear, the music chilled him to the bone. He, Sam and Natalie, all had their hands full with their own Rusalki and watched in horror as Jonah walked into the lake.

Moments later, the rusalka Sam had been fighting shriveled up and started to turn to dust. Natalie had apparently been waiting for that because she shoved him towards the one that she had been fighting and took off running for the water trying to reach her partner. His head went under moments before she hit the water in a flat dive.

It was not easy trying to dry the hair of something that was trying to kill you while keeping an eye on the lake, but somehow they managed. The remaining 2 monsters were quickly dispatched. Less than 3 minutes after the last rusalka had turned to dust Natalie surfaced, bleeding but alive, towing an unconscious Jonah behind her. They rushed to help her pull him out

"You ok?" Sam asked as she laid Jonah on the beach.

"I will be fine. The question is, will he?"

Dean spared a glance towards the man. "I don't know. He's not breathing."

Natalie fought her way out of Sam's hold to crouch next to her partner and she started applying CPR. "Damn it Clint, you son of a bitch, don't die on me."

Sam glanced at Dean. "Clint?" he mouthed, over her head while his brother shrugged.

A sudden gasp had them both looking down at Jonah/Clint as he coughed, spat out some water. There was a whispered "Nat" before he slumped into unconsciousness again.

Sam bent down to help Natasha pick her partner up. "He'll make it." Sam said "He's breathing again, but its shallow and sounds awful. He needs a hospital."

She nodded. "I know. Thank you. Will you help me take him to one?"

Dean and Sam shared a glance. "Sure."

* * *

"Yes. That does sound like him. Goodbye Phil." Natalie said then hung up the phone to find Sam and Dean staring at her. "What?"

"They said he's going to be ok, though they had to pump his lungs. They wanted to keep him overnight for observation." Sam offered the information he'd charmed from one of the nurses.

"Thank you, again." Natalie said "For help with the Rusalki, and now. Without you two, he probably would have died."

"That's true." Dean commented from the uncomfortable chair he was sitting in. "And so, in return I would like a little honesty please. What's up with calling him Clint? You two aren't really hunters are you?"

"Dean," Sam began but was cut off with a look.

Natalie winced. She had not meant to slip up like that. "Not full time."

Sam looked gob smacked. "Not full time hunters? What does that even mean?"

"It means we have lives. Separate lives from hunting. Lives that we try very hard to keep separate from hunting. Using fake identities is part of that. That way, if anything bad happens, Natalie Rumyantsev and Jonah Smithson can disappear. Although the separation means that we are not as up to date with the hunter news as we should be. I suppose we didn't know something, and that tipped you off?"

"I'll say" Dean said "We have a reputation. No one seeks us out. Not even for help."

"Ah."

"So, who's Clint?" Sam asked

"Clint is Jonah's non hunting name."

"So what's yours?"

"Natasha." She looked at the both of them then pulled a plastic bag full of paper out of a pocket in her jacket. "Here" she said offering them a piece of paper. Dean reached out for it, to find it was a business card.

"What am I supposed to do with this?"

Natasha shrugged. "Up to you. Keep it, or don't. I don't care. But if you ever need anything, call that number. We'll try to help." She glanced at the clock. "You should probably go before my friend gets here. He works for the government, and if he finds you two here, he'll have to call it in."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How did you get involved in all this?"

Natasha smiled. "It's a long story. I might tell you about it someday if we run into each other again."

"I'm going to hold you to that" Dean said. "Come on Sammy. We've got that supposed Hydra in Chicago."

"Right. Nice to meet you, Natasha. Tell Clint we hope he gets better."

She nodded, but didn't say anything else as she stood by the hospital room window and watched as a well maintained black impala drove off into the night. Moments later, a 1962 cherry red Chevy corvette parked in the space the impala just vacated and an unassuming man in a suit stepped out and walked into the hospital.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, this here is a Supernatural Avengers crossover. I have no clue when it takes place in the Supernatural timeline seeing as I don't actually watch the show. I am going to guess that it takes place early on, simply because Castiel does not make an appearance. In the Marvel timeline, its set sometime after the Avengers but before Captain America 2.

As I mentioned, I don't watch Supernatural so tell me how I did with my portrayal of Sam and Dean please. This is currently a one shot, but it might expand as I have plans to watch the antics of Sam and Dean within the next few months.

If you like it, please leave a review. If you didn't, please tell me why not. If you have questions ask away. If you found a typo or accent mistake please point it out so that I can fix it.


End file.
